


More Than Willing

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, For: tongue tied, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Love, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Stephen returns to the New York Sanctum spelled and tongue tied. He finds other interesting ways of expressing his feelings for Tony.





	More Than Willing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Stephen staggered through the portal into the bedroom he shared with Tony at the New York sanctum. He was tired, but bore no physical signs of injury. He didn’t ever bear any injuries of the mind, not exactly. What did ail him was the lingering effects of a powerful spell that had almost slipped completely past his guard. It had been designed to halt all forms of communication, including spell casting. Fortunately, he had mostly deflected it, its only effect being that he was tongue tied, unable to speak.

Tony woke and sat up, immediately scanning his lover for signs of injury. Not finding any, he let out a sigh of relief. He climbed out of bed and embraced the obviously exhausted sorcerer. “It wasn’t so bad then. Good.” He nuzzled at Stephen's neck.

The sorcerer made a purring noise in response and turned his head to capture the genius' mouth in a kiss. He had missed him so much. The days apart had seemed to drag out forever and he couldn’t just tell him how much he had missed him. He would have to show him.

Strange started removing Tony’s pajamas, kissing every inch of the billionaire’s chest as it was exposed. He kissed the scars where the arc reactor had been with reverence before moving on.

Stark let out several moans of pleasure as his eyes fell shut. “Babe, you’re going to kill me. I should be taking care of you.” He tried to get Stephen, who had gone to his knees to rise, but the sorcerer was having none of it.

Instead, Strange pulled the genius’ pajama bottoms down around his thighs. He looked up at his lover and, meeting his brown eyes, gave him a smirk, then he swallowed his cock down to the hilt.

“Jesus fucking Christ! Warn a fellow!” Tony threw his head back and panted hard. He had been expecting a blow job, if course he had. He just hadn’t been expecting the sudden, glorious intensity of being swallowed down whole like that. Stephen usually started slowly, then built up. Not that he was complaining!

The sorcerer swirled his tongue around the head of Stark's cock, then tongued at the slit, before flattening his tongue against his lover's cock and bobbing his head up and down.

Tony held onto Stephen's head for dear life. It was all that anchored him and reminded him not to thrust into that wet heat. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover.

When Strange swallowed around him and made a low humming sound, Stark couldn’t hold back, he came down the sorcerer’s throat, fast and hard. “Fuck, Stephen! Sweet baby Jesus! God! Oh, oh, oh!” His kegs went weak at the knees and Stephen had to pop off his cock and catch him lest he fall.

Together, they stumbled their way to the bed. Tony kicked off his pajama bottoms, laughing. “What, no snarky comment about how you just blew my mind?” He embraced Stephen, kissing him, tasting himself on his lover's lips.

When they broke apart, the sorcerer looked away. He didn’t have the words, literally, to explain to Tony what had happened.

The genius cupped the side of Strange's face and made him meet his eyes. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?” His heart was racing, and not from pleasure. Stephen was hiding something, and that always terrified the billionaire.

With a sigh, the sorcerer placed his hand at his throat. He went through the motions of speaking, but nothing came out. He shrugged.

Tony went pale. “You can’t speak?”

Stephen nodded grimly.

All sorts of things went through Starks' head. The most selfish of which was that he'd never be able to hear that smooth as chocolate voice in his ear ever again. “Is it permanent?” he finally had the presence of mind to ask.

When the sorcerer shook his head, Tony sagged with relief. He hugged Stephen to him. “That’s good. That's great. But, Ariel. Did you really think you could keep me from noticing by giving me a spectacular blowjob?”

Strange blushed, then shrugged as if to say, “It was worth a shot.”

Stark grinned. “I'll show you. Let’s see if I can loosen that tongue of yours.”

With those words, Tony started unfastening the many buckles that held Stephen's robes on. The sorcerer threw his head back in silent laughter, more than willing to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
